United States of America
by jazzmylly
Summary: Shonen-ai, Alfred x Arthur América x Inglaterra


United States of America/Estados Unidos da América

Alfred x Arthur (América x Inglaterra)

X

Ah... essa monótona chuva...

Aqui, na minha terra natal, chove muito. E não importa quantas vezes eu olhe a chuva, sempre a acho triste, solitária... Aquele dia igualmente chuvoso – o dia de sua independência – deve ter influenciado para eu pensar assim.

Esse dia, em sua terra natal, festejam, bebem, dançam; enfim, comemoram. Eu, obviamente, não comemoro. Acho uma extrema idiotice sua, Alfred. Como sempre.

Já me perguntaram se eu o odiava; nunca respondia-lhes, mas guardava em meus lábios a resposta. Eu não o odeio. Como poderia...?

A chuva se intensificou.

Suspirei, e saí daquela janela. É chato – ou talvez a palavra exata seja doloroso – se lembrar do passado. Você sempre se lembra das coisas felizes, claro; mas, logo depois, vêm-lhe a lembrança de como tudo isso acabou. É tão deprimente...

Sento-me em um sofá próximo, pegando uma almofada e colocando meu rosto nela. Acabei dormindo assim, mesmo.

Acordo com o barulho lindo do telefone (ironicamente, claro). Ah, eu TINHA que comprar uma droga de um telefone para me acordar.

Como não havia outra alternativa, tive que atende-lo.

A voz daquele idiota era ótima para qualquer um ficar de mau humor.

''Ei, igi*! Eu estou aqui, em frente da sua porta! Abre aq...'' Desliguei. Como aquele idiota poderia ter vindo sem nem me avisar? Ah, que fique aí a noite toda.

Alguns minutos passaram-se em silêncio, eu sabendo que ele ainda estava ali. Afinal, a sala onde estava era próxima da porta da frente, e até do Brasil dava para ouvir ele ali. O idiota fazia muito barulho, mesmo quieto. Que insolente.

Ouvi uma risada vindo da porta, seguida por palavras.

''Ei, igi! Vou cantar uma música para você!'' até aí, tudo bem. Embora só de ouvir sua voz me irrite. ''Igi~! Vá para o inferno~! Igi~! Vá para o inf...!''

Fui até a porta e abri-a, não aguentando mais. Como esperava, ele estava ali. Parou a música e sorriu de canto para mim. Abriu seus lábios para que estes pronunciassem algo, mas eu tratei de falar antes dele.

''I-Idiota! Não chegue do nada! Cale essa boca e volte para o inferno!'' ia fechar a porta na cara dele, mas ele foi rápido o suficiente para entrar pela porta.

Não consegui falar nada. Ele passou sua mão pelas minhas costas, prendendo-me.

''Ei, me solte!'' falei, quase gritando.

''Se eu te soltar, você vai me mandar embora!''

Ia falar um '''É CLARO!'', mas não ouve tempo para isso; ele pegou-me no colo e começou a levar-me para fora de casa. Tentei resister, sim... mas, novamente, em tão curto tempo, ele cresceu. Ao menos, seus braços estavam mais fortes – e, tenho que admitir, mais aconchegantes.

Deixei, no fim, que ele me levasse.

Quando já estavamos lá fora, um pingo, somente um, caiu em meu rosto. Olhei para o céu quase que de reflexo. Alfred falou exatamente o que pensei.

''A chuva está acabando.'' ele olhou para mim, mostrando seu doce sorriso que formou-se em sua face idiota.

''E você me trouxe até aqui só pra me falar isso?'' revirei os olhos. Ele também deixou de olhar meu rosto, fitando algo à nossa frente.

''É... é que, quando eu ainda era criança e morava com você, toda vez que chovia... você ficava solitário.''

Ele se virou mais uma vez para olhar o meu rosto, mas eu virei o meu, constrangido.

''_América_, você é um idiota.''

Foram as últimas palavras que disse, antes que nossos dois lábios se tocassem. ~

OMAKE (3)

Alfred: Ei, Arthur, vamos fazer aquilo? :D

Arthur: EH? _''Aquilo'' _O QUÊ? O///////O

Alfred: Por acaso você não sabe? Ah~! Deixe então eu te mostrar! *entra correndo, ainda segurando Arthur, na casa dele fechando a porta*

Arthur*foco de filme na porta*: ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TA ME TOCAN... Eh-EII!A-América... Amé-mérica...! SEU... IDIOTA!

IDOTAAAAAA!

IDIOTAAAAAAAAAA!

*eco de filme*

* Igi = é uma abreviação de ''Igirisu'', inglaterra (ou Reino Unido da Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda do Norte, mas é tão grande 0-0) em japonês. li em um doujinshi e optei por usar nesse capítulo, tbm :3

review, please? :D


End file.
